my neighbor totoro! frozen tangled gaurdians style!
by sweeettreat95
Summary: The story follows Elsa and Anna, two young sister who find their new country home in burgess that is in a mystical forest inhabited by a menagerie of mystical creatures called YETIS. base on studio ghibli classic.
1. Chapter 1

My neighbor totoro!

Frozen tangled guardians style.

Hello! I'm making this fanfic cause it remind of a jackunzel family (which I love so much) and wanted to make this. And also love Studio Ghibli movies. So here is going to be in it. And promise to put summer wars soon.

( song playing while typing: here to never growing up –Avril Lavigne's)

Satuski = who in this character is playing **Elsa (frozen). **_I choose this character because Elsa does remind me of Satuski and also is the older sister of the family._

Mei = who of course is playing **Anna (frozen). **_Why I choose this character is because she is the youngest in the family and I thought she will be cute in the fanfic. _

Father and mother (aka Mr. and Mrs. KUSAKABE) =** Jack (rotg) **and **Rapunzel (tangled). **_I choose this couple cause I love jackunzel and I support this couple and it does remind me of them in the movie._

Granny_ = well that a hard I would choose the _**witch (brave) **_and I don't know her name in the movie and In this fanfic her name will be _**Grandma Em **_but usually the girls call her granny so let stick to that._

Kenta = **Kristoff (frozen) **_I choose him to play kenta and it will be funny cause they both have attitude and being shy._

Totoro= _he shall be play by _**phil (rotg). **_You know the yeti that kick jack out and I believe he the same one that get frustrated on the colors he just did. I thought hey he could good in playing the character of totoro._

**Well that is it on who going to be in it and more character will be reviled soon enough. **

**Review and let me know how it is.**

_**Sweeettreat out! =) **_


	2. Chapter 1 : a new home

Chapter 1: moving in!

It was a warm summer day in the countryside of burgess Pennsylvania in the year of 1950s. You can see a truck driving down a hill and it had house supply and furniture. A man in his 30s who had white hair that seems to be bleach and striking blue eyes (wow!)His name is Jack Frost and he wearing blue jeans and a white shirt and wearing black convers. In the back of the truck had a crawl space that will fit to people in their where you can see two girls in them. One girl seems to be 12 name Elsa and the other girl seem to be 4 years old name Anna. Elsa has platinum white blonde hair and blue eyes and has pale skin like her father and has freckles and she wearing a white button shirt and wearing a blue skirt with matching suspender and white shoes. Anna next to her sister wearing matching white button shirt and over her shirt she is wearing a green dress with flower print on them and underneath her dress I black shorts and has black shoes to go with her outfit. The two girls seems to be relaxing with a pile of blanket and pillows and eating chocolate. Elsa handed a a chocolate to Anna "here you go Anna" she said as she handed her sister a chocolate "thanks!" she said excitedly has she eats the chocolate elsa went to hole of the crawl space has she handed a piece of chocolate to jack while he is driving " daddy do you want a chocolate" elsa said to jack and he reply with a "oh, thank you very much elsa " said jack " your welcome". After handing the chocolate to her father, jack said with a question "anybody tired yet" and with that both girls said with a nod and "Mm-mmm" and jack said with a chuckle "we're almost there" and with that both girls were seeing the sites of the country side like the lake and so many trees and little house. Elsa then see a man on a bike and thought is was a police and said to Anna alarm "Anna! Hide!" and with that both girls both hide in the tucks and once they pass the person who both girls thought it was a police man only to be a guy riding a his bike and with that both girls sighed in relieve to see he was not a police man. And with that elsa said "I thought he was a policeman! HI-I-I!" and the post man reply with a "HI!" while arriving jack stop by what looks like a farm with fields of corn and other fruits and vegetables. Upon seeing a boy no older than 13 who had shaggy blonde hair and wearing black button shirt and blue jeans and wearing boots to support with a mud and while was walking with reindeer and was stop by jack asking a question "Sorry to bother you, but are your parents around anywhere?" and the boy reply with a "They're out there, in the field. And the name is kristoff ""well thank you kristoff" jack said and went to shout at the people who will be his new neighbor "Hello there! It looks like we're going to be neighbors!" "pleasure to meet you! Good luck in the new house!" the man shouted with a reply and jack reply "thank you!" and said to kristoff with a thank you while seeing two girls one about his age and the other younger then him while seeing the with platinum blonde hair he blush seeing the girl in the truck and looked away with shyness. And that the frost family set off to their new home!

_**Autor note: here you go you guys here a new chapter of the story and hope you like and comment and review if you want enjoy!**_

_**Sweeettreat95 out!**_


	3. Chapter 2 OUR NEW HOME

Chapter 2: our new home and surprising visitors!

**Hi everybody! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and hope you like this chapter enjoy =)!**

**(Listening to stay the night by zedd)**

The family of three went to their new home, they found a little gate that leads to their new home. "Everybody out!" jack said. With that said Elsa jump out of the crawl space of the truck with ease.

While Anna seems to be having trouble getting out. "Hey!" said Anna. She seems to be having a bit of trouble getting out of the truck. Seeing this jack help his youngest of the car "hang on. There" after carrying her out she run up to catch up with her sister.

"Hey Anna, come over here a minute." Elsa said when she saw the a little bridge with a little river. And Anna run up to her and kneel to see what in the river. "Wow. What are those little things swimming around?" Anna said. "I don't know, goldfish maybe or something?" said Elsa. Jack catching up with the girls and asking the girls "So, do you like it?" and the girls replied with a "its terrific" and "uh-uh" and both girls started to run up the stair that goes up the house and both couldn't believe the scene they live in on their new home.

It is 2 stories house and has four windows with green shutters and white door that leads inside the house. And the walkway has different flowers that are lilies, rouses, and vary other flowers and on their house is fines that go up. And near them is a little pond with lily pad.

Both girls were in awe with their new house and Elsa broke of the trance they were in and said "Come on, Anna, run!" with that said Anna awaken from her little trance and saw Elsa running around "wait up!" and she run after her but stop to ask jack "can we?" and jack said with a smile " Mm-hm. You be careful, OK?" and that said Elsa said "Oh sure." And with that both girls run around and exploring around their new home.

And saw things around the house like a old car wheel and a roting wood that holding the part of the garage house and both girls went explore "what a lot of neat old junk." Said Elsa. Then Anna ask "Do you think it's haunted?" "Maybe it is!" and with that answer Anna said "Oh boy!"

"Come on, I bet I can beat you around the house!" "Hey wait a minute!" and both girls start running around their new home and saw the beam. "It's completely rotten." Elsa said. While looking at the beam. "Oh-oh, it's going to fall down." And both girls notice it was going to break anytime soon. And both girls started to look more around and then Elsa saw a big tree.

"Wow, Anna, look up." "What?" "Up there, look." Looking where she was pointing Anna saw what amaze her "Wow, what a tree!" "It's giant! That's got to be the biggest tree in..." and when she about to finish Anna decide to sneeze and Elsa help her by giving her a tissue.

"Daddy, look at that big tree on the mountain." Elsa said pointing to the tree and jack replied while caring boxes to their new house "That's a camphor tree." With that said he continues to bring the boxes inside the house.

And both girls started to chant "A camphor. Camphor tree." And the girls went inside to their home and both stared running around the house. Until Elsa stop after seeing something "Hey Anna, look, an acorn." Anna then potted when she saw the acorn. "But I want an acorn too." And then they heard a *clink* sound went to go find what it is and saw it was another acorn. "Oh, hey wait a second. There's some more over there." And found more after that and Anna finally got her own acorn "Oh, I have my own acorn right here. Huh?" while she got her acorn she was blocking her father after she saw a pair of shoes she knows saw her father carrying boxes "Anna, how am I supposed to open the house up if you're in the way? "said jack ,chuckling when he saw his youngest in his way and she finally moved and that when Elsa showed up showing her dad what she found "acorns!" "we found them." And showed what they have and jack smiled and the girls continue to tell him.. "And I found a bunch of them right near the back door." Said Elsa. Then Anna said "and they came from way up." Pointing up in the ceiling "It's true, they came out of the ceiling." And jack told the excited girls "Hmmm. Hm. Some squirrels must've dropped them." And both girls gasp and said "Squirrels!" Then jack said laughing "Or maybe some other animal, perhaps a rat." With what he said both girls made a gross out face "Yuk." Said Anna while making a gross face. Then Elsa said rather confusing "Rat?" "But I don't want a dumb rat!" Anna said rather upsetting. "Hey, uh, where am I going to put it?" said the mover who was helping them move while carrying a record player. " Ah, just bring it here, I'll open it up for you." And went to help the guy with the stuff. But stop to turn to Elsa and handing a pair of keys "Elsa, go and open the kitchen door." "Uh-huh." After grabbing the keys both girls went to the kitchen door. And hoping what to find in the kitchen.

_**A/N: FINALLY FINISH AND HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND IF YOUR WONDERING WHAT THE OUTFITS AND THE HOUSE LOOKS LIKE LOOK IN MY TUMBLR ON SWEEETTREAT95 AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK . AND I WOULD LIKE TO SAW THANKS TO GEMINISONIC WHO FANTASTIC AND I LIKE YOU GUYS TO READ HER FANFICS AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**_

_**REVIEW/FOLLOW AND HAVE A GOOD DAY **_

_**SWEEETTREAT OUT!**_


End file.
